duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Yami Michael
Archive *Manga and Anime archive __TOC__ Don't forget to sign each post with "~~~~" at the end. Glenmalt "King" One Shot *I am itching to make a deck type page on Glenmalt "King" One Shot! What do you suggest? If affirmative, suggest a name too. Madromanoff (talk) 17:21, January 16, 2015 (UTC) **Hadn't really seen that as a deck type yet. That name actually sounds fine for it. Yami Michael 18:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) **Indeed. there is no such deck type. But I can make it, and it deserves to be there. Mainly because I have seen a lot of people on tco use Glenmalt "King" in a weird way. Like they don't even know it. And to make it a beauty, since DMR was just release it will be a deck up to date with meta. Madromanoff (talk) 02:07, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Pre-Mana Arms Hey Michael, thinking about having a new category for creatures that had Mana Arms before DMR-13. Like "Pre-Mana Arms" or something. Just a thought ~MarauderDeisDrive~ See Shadow, Phantom Blood/Trivia. I could have sworn I saw another page before I joined that had that in its trivia. :Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator did. While I'm always looking at other possible and useful categories...right now this seems like more of a small trivia thing. As I dont think there's many other cards that are like that. (Only closest I can think of is the guys on Monocolored, but their effect is a bit different, and they have that page+cycles already.) Yami Michael 10:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Instead....the two cards could also be listed on the bottom of the Mana Arms page as details or trivia. I think that can be fitting, I'll go throw it on there. Tell me if you find other cards though. Yami Michael Choosing Hey Michael, just wondering, is attacking a form of choosing since certain cards say,"this creature cannot be chosen but it can still be attacked" thanks! :When your opponent would choose a creature, he cant choose one such as Petrova, Channeler of Suns. As the rest of the text says, it is is still able to be attacked or blocked by your opponent. So no, attacking is not a form of "choosing". Yami Michael 09:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) The chat should have a ping function. Today several people had entered the chat and at the moment i opened the chat window all of those people left. I guess a ping function should be added there. --AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 15:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Chat is one of those wiki-wide features (that all wikis can turn on or off), but there isn't any other customization for it. (Except for the chatmod rank). Yami Michael 15:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I see.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 15:46, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Untap Category I would unsurmountably like an "Untaps at end" category. What do you think? Madromanoff (talk) 15:43, February 17, 2015 (UTC) : Considering Creature Tapper exists, the opposite of it; Creature Untapper and Self Untapper could probably work too. (The difference of Toel, Vizier of Hope to Mobile Saint Meermax) Yami Michael 15:52, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Would be better do be make it sooner, if possible. I have to perfect a deck a little and I have no ways to search all of them to choose from. Madromanoff (talk) 16:03, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Tag Hey just wondering if there are offical rules for tag? Thx. :You mean Tag Team? There is Multiplayer. Yami Michael 14:51, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Forever Princess Hey Yami, just something I've been itching about Forever Princes's name. Pretty sure I changed her name back then, but for some reason it changed back. Weird. Anyways, about the "Eternity to rule them" part. I'm pretty sure it's "Eternal Ruler" or "Ruler of Eternity". If it was "An eternity to rule", it should've have been 悠久に統べる instead of 悠久を統べる. At least, that's what I think. And I'm pretty sure that 統べる者 adds up to "Ruler" here, referring to Prin. Any thoughts on this? スリー (talk) 19:10, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Percival :Probably because of all the other redirects that were going on at the time. Nothing fixes the old pages that still have the old card name when its renamed, so it leaves a lot of bad links behind. Eternal Ruler of Ruler of Eternity is probably fine. I'll likely change it during the week or so. Nearly 100 pages link to her. Yami Michael 09:56, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Duel Masters: Cobalt I was hoping that you could edit the Template:Infobox Character and allow the adding of "signature creature" and "rival", please. I'm not very good with coding. --RiderJones (talk) 22:03, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :There is now a |Signature= and a |Rival= Yami Michael 06:14, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Kaijudo Version Mind adding |link= to the image link in Template:Kaijudo Version like I did in the Duel Masters Version? Chimera-gui (talk) 15:35, March 25, 2015 (UTC)